crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Syncretic (list by deity)
This is a comprehensive list of all syncretic-forms of deities listed in alphabetical order, each section is subdivided according to the pantheons of origin for the syncretics listed. All sections marked with an X''' and that have had their lists collapsed have had all known syncretic-forms listed out and are considered complete. All syncretic names marked with a ''' indicate that all syncretics involved in that form have been marked in each names respective section. All syncretics specifically paired with any partnered syncretic-forms are noted in parentheses according to their related syncretic-deities. =Abraxas= =Adrasteia= Greek *'Nemesis Adrestea Nemesis ' *'Rhea Adrestea Rhea ' *'Ananke Adrestea Ananke ' Greek/Anatolian *'Adrestea Cybele Cybele ' =Agni= Indian *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Varuna/Mitra ' *'Plural Varuna Varuna/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' *'Agni-Indra Indra ' *'Agni-Rudra Rudra ' *'Agni-Shiva Shiva ' *'Fire Trimurti Vidyut/Surya ' **'Joytismat Vidyut/Chandra/Surya ' =Aion/Aeternitas= Greek Aion *'Cronus-Aion Kronos' Greek/Egyptian Aion *'Aion-Osiris Osiris' *'Alexandrian Aion Dionysus-Osiris' Greek/Egyptian/Roman Aion *'Aion Plutonius Pluto' =Ananke/Necessitas= Greek Ananke *'Aphrodite Ananke (Aphrodite Ourania)' **'Aphrodite-Ananke Moira Clotho/Lachesis/Atropos' **'Aphrodite-Ananke Bia Bia' *'Ananke Moira-Adrestea Moirai/Adrasteia/Mnemosyne/Gaea/Aphrodite' *'Ananke Adrestea Adrasteia ' *'Ananke Bia Bia' *'Ananke Moira Clotho/Lachesis/Atropos' *'Gaia-Ananke Gaea/Dike' **'Ananke-Hekate Hecate/Artemis' =Antheia/Anthea (X)= Greek Antheia *'Hera Antheia Hera' *'Aphrodite Antheia Aphrodite ' =Anubis= Egyptian/Greek *'Anubis-Cerberus Cerberus' *'Hermanubis Hermes ' *'Anubis-Hades Hades ' =Aphrodite/Venus= Greek Aphrodite *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Aphrodite Despoina Despoina ' *'Aphrodite Urania Urania ' *'Aphrodite Areia Ares ' *'Aphrodite Peitho Peitho ' *'Aphrodite Antheia Antheia' Greek/Mesopotamian Aphrodite *'Aphrodite Astarte Ishtar' Greek/Arabian Aphrodite *'Aphrodite Alilat Latan' Roman Venus *'Venus Vacuna Vacuna ' *'Venus Suadela Suadela ' =Apollo Greek/Roman= Greek (Greek) *'Apollo Helius Helios ' *'Phoebus Apollo Phoebe ' *'Apollo Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Apollo Soter Soter ' *'Apollo Paeon Paean ' Greek/Hurrian (Greek) *'Apollo-Lairbenos Teshub {paired with Artemis-Leto} ' Roman (Roman) *'Apollo-Sol Sol ' *'Apollo-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' *'Apollo Janus Janus {paired with Diana Iana} ' *'Janus (Sun) Janus {paired with Jana (Moon)} ' *'Janus-Jana Diana/Janus ' =Ares/Mars= Greek Ares *'Athena Areia Athena ' *'Aphrodite Areia Aphrodite ' *'Ares Enyalios Enyalius ' Greek/Roman Ares *'Jove Areious Jupiter ' Roman Mars *'Mars Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Mars-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' *'Mars Mors Letus ' Roman/Norse Mars *'Tiwaz Martis Tyr ' Roman/Celtic Mars *'Mars Nodons Nodens ' =Argus Panoptes (X)= Greek *'Helios Panoptes Helios ' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus ' =Artemis/Diana= Greek Artemis *'Artemis-Leto Leto {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos} ' *'Artemis Kore (Kore) ' *'Phoebe Artemis Phoebe ' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Artemis Despoina Despoina ' *'Artemis Soteria Soteria ' *'Artemis-Hekate-Selene Hecate/Selene' *'Artemis Eurynome Eurynome ' Roman Diana *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus} ' *'Jana (Moon) Janus {paired with Janus (Sun)} ' *'Diana Lucina Lucina ' *'Janus-Jana Apollo/Janus ' *'Diana Vacuna Vacuna ' Roman/Greek Diana *'Diana Dictynna Britomartis' =Atë (X)= Greek *'Nemesis Atë Nemesis ' =Athena/Minerva= Greek Athena *'Athena Nike/Athena Nicephorus Nike' *'Athena Areia Ares ' *'Athena Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Athena Soteria Soteria ' Roman Minerva *'Minerva Vacuna Vacuna ' Roman/Greek/Mesopotamian Minerva *'Astarte-Minerva-Urania (G)/Ishtar (M) {paired with Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter} ' =Asclepius/Vejovis= Greek Asclepius *'Asclepius Soteri Soter ' *'Asclepius Paeon Paean ' =Brahma= Indian/Roman *'Janus-Brahma Janus ' *'Trimurti Vishnu/Shiva ' =Chandra= Indian *'Joytismat Agni/Vidyut/Surya ' =Cybele= Anatolian/Greek *'Adrestea Cybele Adrasteia ' =Demeter/Ceres= Greek Demeter *'Demeter Despoina Despoina ' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' Roman Ceres *'Ceres Vacuna Vacuna ' =Despoina (X)= Greek *'Artemis Despoina Artemis ' *'Aphrodite Despoina Aphrodite ' *'Persephone Despoina Persephone ' **'Kore Despoina (Kore) ' *'Demeter Despoina Demeter ' *'Hecate Despoina Hecate ' =Dionysus/Bacchus= Greek Dionysus *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Phanes ' *'Dionysus Soter Soter ' *'Dionysus Enyalios Enyalius ' *'Zeus-Hades-Dionysus Zeus/Hades ' *'Dionysus Euboulos (Orphic) Eubuleus ' *'Dionysus Eubouleus Hades/Eubuleus ' *'Dionysus Chthonios Hades ' Greek/Egyptian Dionysus *'Dionysus-Osiris/Osiris-Dionysus Osiris' **'Alexandrian Aion Aion' *'Serapis Osiris/Apis' **'Aion Plutonius Pluto (Roman)' **'Sarapis Saturn (Roman) (paired with Isis Ops)' Greek/Indian Dionysus *'Indian Dionysus Shiva' =Eileithyia/Lucina= Greek Eileithyia *'Artemis Eileithyia Artemis' *'Hera Eileithyia Hera' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' Roman Lucina *'Diana Lucina Diana ' =Elagabalus (X)= Syro-Roman *'Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter Jupiter/Sol {paired with Astarte-Minerva-Urania} ' *'Sol-Invictus/Sol Elagabla Sol ' **'Jupiter-Invictus Jupiter ' **'Mars-Invictus Mars ' **'Hercules-Invictus Hercules ' **'Apollo-Invictus Apollo ' **'Silvanus-Invictus Silvanus ' **'Mithras-Invictus Mithras ' **'Sol Elagabla Shamash (Mesopotamian)' Roman/Greek *'Heliogabalus Helios ' =Enyalius (X)= 'Greek'' *'Ares Enyalios Ares ' *'Dionysus Enyalios Dionysus ' 'Greek/Roman'' *'Quirinus Enyalios Quirinus ' =Enyo/Bellona= Greek [Enyo} *'Enyo Eris Eris' Roman Bellona *'Bellona Vacuna Vacuna ' =Eros/Cupid= Greek Cupid *'Eros Protogenus Phanes ' *'Eros Thanatos Thanatos ' =Eubuleus (X)= Greek *'Hades Euboulos Hades ' *'Dionysus Euboulos (Orphic) Dionysus ' *'Zagreus Euboulos (Orphic) Zagreus ' *'Zeus Eubouleus Zeus/Hades ' *'Dionysus Eubouleus Hades/Dionysus ' *'Zeus Euboulos (Eleusinian) Zeus ' Greek/Roman *'Plouton Euboulos Pluto ' =Eunomia (X)= Greek *'Eunomia Soteria Soteria ' *'Eurynomea Eurynome ' =Eurynome (X)= Greek *'Artemis Eurynome Artemis ' *'Eurynomea Eunomia ' =Fenrir (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' **'Garmsúlfr Garmr ' *'Fenfreki Freki {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Freki (X)= Norse *'Fenfreki Fenrir {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Gaea/Terra= Greek Gaea *'Ge Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Ganesha= Indian/Roman *'Janus of India Janus ' =Garmr (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Garmsúlfr Fenrir ' *'Gerigandr Geri {paired with Fenfreki} ' =Geri (X)= Norse *'Gerigandr Garmr (paired with Fenfreki) ' =Hades/Pluto= Greek Hades *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Meilichios' *'Zeus Eubouleus Zeus/Eubuleus ' *'Dionysus Eubouleus Dionysus/Eubuleus ' *'Zeus-Hades-Dionysus Zeus/Dionysus ' *'Hesperos Theos Thanatos ' *'Zeus Chthonios Zeus ' *'Zeus-Hades (Orphic) Zeus ' *'Hades Euboulos Eubuleus ' *'Dionysus Chthonios Dionysus ' *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Meilichios ' Greek/Egyptian Hades *'Anubis-Hades Anubis ' Roman Pluto *'Pluto Mortis Letus ' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Summanus ' Roman/Greek Pluto' *'Plouton Euboulos Eubuleus ' =Hati (X)= '''Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' =Hecate/Trivia= Greek Hecate *'Hecate Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Hecate Soteria Soteria ' *'Hecate Despoina Despoina ' *'Hecate Melinoë Melinoë ' =Helios/Sol= Greek Helios *'Apollo Helius Apollo ' **'Apollo Helios (Orphic) Dionysus/Asclepius' *'Helios Hyperion Hyperion ' *'Helios Panoptes Panoptes ' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus ' *'Zeus Tallaios Zeus ' *'Phoebus Helios Phoebe ' *'Cronus Helios Cronus' *'Helios Phaëton Phaethon' Greek/Roman Helios *'Helios Mithras Mithras ' *'Heliogabalus Elagabalus ' Greek/Egyptian Helios *'Helios Harpocrates (Harpocrates)' Roman Sol *'Apollo-Sol Apollo ' *'Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter Elagabalus/Jupiter {paired with Astarte-Minerva-Urania} ' *'Sol-Invictus/Sol Elagabla Elagabalus ' **'Jupiter-Invictus Jupiter ' **'Mars-Invictus Mars ' **'Hercules-Invictus Hercules ' **'Apollo-Invictus Apollo ' **'Silvanus-Invictus Silvanus ' **'Mithras-Invictus Mithras ' Roman/Greek Sol *'Sol Apollo Anicetus Anicetus' Norse Sol *'Sunnǭ Solís Sunna' =Hephaestus/Vulcan= Roman/Norse Vulcan *'Thunraz Vulcanus Thor ' =Hera/Juno= Greek Hera *'Hera Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Hera Antheia Antheia ' =Hercules/Heracles= Roman Hercules *'Hercules-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' Roman/Norse Hercules *'Thunraz Hercule Thor ' =Hermes/Mercury= Greek Hermes *'Hermathena Athena' *'Hermares Ares' *'Hermherakles Heracles' *'Hermaphroditus Aphrodite' *'Hermes Psychopompos Thanatos ' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' Greek/Roman Hermes *'Janus Hermes Janus ' Greek/Egyptian Hermes *'Hermanubis Anubis ' Roman/Celtic Mercury *'Mercury Nodons Nodens ' =Hestia/Vesta= Greek Hestia *'Hestia Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Horkos/Orcus= Roman Orcus *'Letus Orcus Letus ' =Hyperion= Greek *'Helios Hyperion Helios ' =Iana= Roman *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus} ' =Ichnaea (X)= Greek *'Nemesis Iknaia Nemesis' *'Themis Iknaia Themis' *'Theia Iknaia Theia' =Indra= Indian *'Agni-Indra Indra ' *'Varuna-Indra Varuna ' Indian/Greek *'Thunraz Devendra Thor ' =Ishtar= Mesopotamian/Greek/Roman *'Astarte-Minerva-Urania (G)/Minerva (R) {paired with Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter} ' =Janus= Roman *'Janus Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Janus-Jana Apollo/Diana ' *'Apollo Janus Apollo {paired with Diana Iana} ' *'Janus (Sun) Apollo {paired with Jana (Moon)} ' **'Apollo Janus (Sun) Sol {paired with Diana Jana (Moon)}' *'Jana (Moon) Diana {paired with Janus (Sun)} ' **'Diana Jana (Moon) Luna {paired with Apollo Janus (Sun)}' Roman/Greek *'Janus Hermes Hermes ' Roman/Etruscan *'Janus Culsans Culsans' *'Janus-Ani Ani' Roman/Indian *'Janus of India Ganesha ' *'Janus-Brahma Brahma ' *'Janus-Siva Shiva ' =Kourotrophos (X)= Greek *'Athena Kourotrophos Athena ' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Artemis ' *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Aphrodite ' *'Hera Kourotrophos Hera ' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Demeter ' *'Hestia Kourotrophos Hestia ' *'Hecate Kourotrophos Hecate ' *'Ge Kourotrophos Gaea ' *'Apollo Kourotrophos Apollo ' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Hermes ' *'Leto Kourotrophos Leto ' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Zeus ' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Eileithyia ' =Leto/Latona= Greek Leto *'Leto Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Artemis-Leto Artemis {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos} ' =Leucothea= Greek *'Ino Leucothea Ino' *'Halia Leucothea Halia' =Ma= Anatolian *'Cybele Ma Cybele' Anatolian/Greek *'Enyo Ma Enyo' *'Athena Ma Athena' **'Athena Ma Nikephorus Nike' *'Semele Ma Semele' Anatolian/Roman *'Bellona Me Bellona' =Mahakali= Indian *'Tridevi Mahasarasvati/Mahalaxmi' =Meilichios= Greek *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Hades' *'Ploutos Meilichios Plutus' =Melinoë (X)= Greek *'Hecate Melinoë Hecate ' *'Persephone Melinoë Persephone ' =Mēn= Anatolian/Roman *'Lunus Luna ' =Mithras= Perso-Roman *'Mithras-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' Roman/Greek *'Helios Mithras Helios ' *'Mithras Protogenus Phanes ' =Mitra= Indian *'Vouruna-Mitra/Mitra-Varuna Varuna ' *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Agni/Varuna ' Indian/Norse *'Tiwaz Mitrá Tyr ' =Nike/Victoria= Greek/Roman Nike *'Nike Vacuna Vacuna ' *'Nike Vica-Pota Vica-Pota ' Roman Victoria *'Victoria Vacuna Vacuna ' *'Victoria Vica-Pota Vica-Pota ' =Nemesis/Invidia= Greek Nemesis *'Nemesis Adrestea Adrasteia ' *'Nemesis Erinyes Alecto/Megaera/Tisiphone' *'Nemesis Aphrodite Aphrodite' *'Nemesis Artemis Artemis' *'Nemesis Atë Atë' *'Nemesis Tyche Tyche' *'Nemesis Iknaia Ichnaea ' Greek/Roman Nemesis *'Nemesis-Pax Pax' *'Nemesis-Fortuna Fortuna' Greek/Anatolian Nemesis *'Nemesis Cybele Cybele' =Nerio= Roman *'Bellona Nerio Bellona' *'Minerva Nerio Minerva' =Nodens (X)= Celtic/Roman *'Neptune Nodons Neptune ' *'Mars Nodons Mars ' *'Mercury Nodons Mercury ' *'Silvanus Nodons Silvanus ' =Nyx/Nox= Greek Nyx *'Dionysus Nyktelios Dionysus' *'Aphrodite Philopannyx Aphrodite' Roman Nox *'Caelus-Nocturnus Caelus ' =Odin= Norse *'Ziu Thor/Tyr ' Norse/Roman Norse/Indian *'Woden Varuna Varuna ' =Ouranos/Caelus= Greek/Indian Ouranos *'Uranus Varuna Varuna ' Roman Caelus *'Caelus-Aeternus Aeternitas' **'Optimus-Maximus Caelus-Aeternus Iuppiter Aeternitas/Jupiter ' ***'Caelus-Aeternus Iupiter-Mazda (Persian)' *'Caelus-Summanus Summanus ' *'Caelus-Nocturnus Nox ' =Paean (X)= Greek *'Apollo Paeon Apollo ' *'Asclepius Paeon Asclepius ' =Peitho/Suadela (X)= Greek Peitho *'Aphrodite Peitho (Aphrodite Pandemos) ' Roman Suadela *'Venus Suadela Venus ' =Persephone/Proserpina= Greek Persephone *'Artemis Kore Artemis ' *'Persephone Despoina Despoina ' **'Kore Despoina Despoina ' *'Persephone Melinoë Melinoë ' *'Persephone Soteria Soteria ' =Phanes= Greek *'Eros Protogenus Eros ' *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Dionysus ' Greek/Roman *'Mithras Protogenus Mithras ' =Plutus/Dīs= =Phoebe (X)= Greek *'Phoebus Helios Helios ' *'Phoebus Apollo Apollo ' *'Phoebe Selene Selene ' *'Phoebe Artemis Artemis ' =Poseidon/Neptune= Greek Poseidon *'Poseidon Soter Soter ' Greek/Indian Poseidon *'Poseidon Varuna Varuna ' Roman/Celtic Neptune *'Neptune Nodons Nodens ' Roman/Indian Neptune *'Neptune Varuna Varuna ' =Potnia (X)= Greek *'Potnia Demeter Demeter' *'Potnia Athana Athena' *'Potnia Persephone Persephone' **'Potnia Kore (Kore)' *'Potnia Artemis Artemis' *'Potnia Hera Hera' *'Potnia Gaia Gaea' *'Potnia Eileithyia Eileithyia' =Potnia-Theron= Minoan/Greek *'Artemis Potnia-Theron Artemis' *'Diktynna Potnia-Theron Britomartis' =Quirinus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Quirinus Jupiter ' *'Mars Quirinus Mars ' *'Janus Quirinus Janus ' Roman/Greek *'Quirinus Enyalios Enyalius ' =Rhea/Ops= Greek Rhea *'Rhea Adrestea Adrasteia ' Greek/Anatolian Rhea *'Rhea Cybele Cybele' =Rudra= Indian *'Agni-Rudra Agni ' =Selene/Luna= Greek Selene *'Phoebe Selene Phoebe ' Roman/Anatolian Luna *'Lunus Mēn ' =Shiva= Indian *'Agni-Shiva Agni ' *'Trimurti Brahma/Vishnu ' *'Shiva Trimurti Brahma/Vishnu/Rudra' **'Brahma Sadyojata Brahma' **'Vishnu Vamadeva Vishnu' **'Rudra Aghora Rudra' *'Panjamurti (Smartha) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Parvati-Shakti' **'Panjamurti (Alt. #1) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Devi' **'Panjamurti (Alt. #2) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Shakti' **'Panjamurti (Brahmin) Ganesha/Vishnu/Brahma/Devi' ***'Chhahamurti (Shanmata) Ganesha/Vishnu/Brahma/Devi/Kartikeya' Indian/Roman *'Janus-Siva Janus ' =Silvanus= Roman *'Silvanus-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' Roman/Celtic *'Silvanus Nodons Nodens ' =Soter (X)= Greek *'Zeus Soterios Zeus ' *'Poseidon Soter Poseidon ' *'Dionysus Soter Dionysus ' *'Apollo Soter Apollo ' *'Asclepius Soteri Asclepius ' =Soteria/Salus (X)= Greek Soteria *'Hecate Soteria Hecate ' *'Athena Soteria Athena ' *'Artemis Soteria Artemis ' *'Persephone Soteria Persephone ' *'Eunomia Soteria Eunomia ' =Sköll (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' =Summanus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Summanus Jupiter ' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Pluto ' *'Caelus-Summanus Caelus ' =Sunna= Norse *'Njord Sunne Njord' *'Frey Sunne Frey' Norse/Roman *'Sunnǭ Solís Sol ' =Surya= Indian *'Fire Trimurti Agni/Vidyut ' *'Joytismat Agni/Vidyut/Chandra ' =Terminus= =Teshub= Hurrian/Greek *'Zeus Labrandos Zeus ' *'Apollo-Lairbenos Apollo {paired with Artemis-Leto} ' =Thanatos/Letus= Greek Thanatos *'Hermes Psychopompos Hermes ' *'Eros Thanatos Eros ' *'Hesperos Theos Hades ' Roman Letus *'Mars Mors Mars ' *'Pluto Mortis Pluto ' *'Letus Orcus Orcus ' =Theia= Greek *'Theia Iknaia Ichnaea ' =Themis= Greek *'Themis Iknaia Ichnaea ' =Thor (X)= Norse *'Ziu Tyr/Odin ' Norse/Roman *'Thunraz Jovis Jupiter ' *'Thunraz Hercule Hercules ' *'Thunraz Vulcanus Vulcan ' Norse/Indian *'Thunraz Devendra Indra ' =Tyr (X)= Norse *'Ziu Thor/Odin ' Norse/Roman *'Tiwaz Martis Mars ' Norse/Indian' *'Tiwaz Mitrá Mitra ' =Urania (X)= Greek *'Aphrodite Ourania Aphrodite ' Greek/Roman/Mesopotamian *'Astarte-Minerva-Urania (M)/Minerva (R) {paired with Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter} ' =Vacuna (X)= Roman *'Ceres Vacuna Ceres ' *'Diana Vacuna Diana ' *'Minerva Vacuna Minerva ' *'Bellona Vacuna Bellona ' *'Venus Vacuna Venus ' *'Victoria Vacuna Victoria ' Roman/Greek *'Nike Vacuna Nike ' =Varuna= Indian *'Vouruna-Mitra/Mitra-Varuna Mitra ' *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Agni/Mitra ' *'Varuna-Indra Indra ' *'Plural Varuna Agni/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' *'Original Trimurti Surya/Vayu' Indian/Greek *'Uranus Varuna Ouranos ' *'Poseidon Varuna Poseidon ' Indian/Roman *'Neptune Varuna Neptune ' Indian/Norse *'Woden Varuna Odin ' *'Vornir Varuna Vörnir ' Indian/Japanese (Japanese aspect) *'Suiten Amenominakanushi Amenominakanushi' =Vörnir= Norse/Indian *'Vornir Varuna Varuna ' =Vica-Pota (X)= Roman *'Victoria Vica-Pota Victoria ' Roman/Greek *'Nike Vica-Pota Nike ' =Vidyut= Indian *'Fire Trimurti Agni/Surya ' **'Joytismat Agni/Chandra/Surya ' =Vishnu= Indian *'Harihara/Shankaranarayana Shiva' *'Brahmanarayana Brahma' *'Surya Trimurti Surya/Brahma/Shiva' *'Trimurti Brahma/Shiva ' **'Supreme Vishnu Brahma/Shiva' **'Trimurti (Brahmin) Brahma/Agni-Shiva' =Wadjet= Egyptian *'Wadjet-Hathor Hathor' *'Wadjet-Mut Mut' *'Wadjet-Naunet Naunet' *'Wadjet-Bast Bast' *'Mut-Wadjet-Bastet Mut/Bast' *'Sekhmet-Wadjet Sekhmet' *'Nekhbet-Wadjet Nekhbet' *'Isis-Wadjet Isis' =Zagreus= Greek *'Zeus-Zagreus (Orphic) Zeus ' *'Zagreus Euboulos (Orphic) Eubuleus ' =Zeus/Jupiter= Greek Zeus *'Zeus Panoptes Panoptes ' *'Zeus-Hades (Orphic) Hades ' **'Kronian-Zeus Kronos' **'Plouton-Zeus Plutus' *'Zeus-Zagreus (Orphic) Zagreus ' *'Zeus Ktesios Ktesios' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Zeus Soterios Soter ' *'Zeus Tallaios (Talôs) ' *'Zeus Chthonios Hades ' *'Zeus-Hades-Dionysus Hades/Dionysus ' *'Zeus Eubouleus Hades/Eubuleus ' *'Zeus Euboulos (Eleusinian) Eubuleus ' *'Zeus Meilichios Hades/Meilichios ' Greek/Egyptian Zeus *'Zeus-Ammon Amun {paired with Hera Ammonia}' Roman Jupiter *'Jupiter-Invictus Sol-Invictus ' *'Elagabalus Sol-Jupiter Elagabalus/Sol {paired with Astarte-Minerva-Urania} ' *'Jupiter Summanus Summanus ' *'Jupiter Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Jupiter Terminalus/Iuppiter Terminus Terminus' *'Optimus-Maximus Caelus-Aeternus Iuppiter Caelus-Aeternus ' Roman/Greek Jupiter *'Jove Areious Ares ' Roman/Norse Jupiter *'Thunraz Jovis Thor ' Category:Syncretics (Mythos concept-fusions) S1